Derrière les apparences
by kirari01
Summary: Etre d'une famille noble, cela implique beaucoup, surtout de nombreuses règles. Byakuya avait décidé de faire passer Rukia avant toutes ces règles désormais, de la protéger de tous ces vautours. Mais il reste une règle à laquelle il ne peut se déroger.
1. Chapter 1: un frère et une soeur

**DISCLAIMER:** _Bleach_ et tous ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de _Tite Kubo. _L'histoire qui va suivre n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et je m'autorise à la modifier quand bon me semble. Avant toute éventuelle traduction, merci de me contacter.

Chapitre 1 : Un frère et une sœur : le choix du cœur

-Rukia-chan !!! tu es sure que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous pour noël !

Isshin Kurosaki n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes. Sa chère fille adoptive une fois de plus a décidé de partir en vadrouille loin d'elle.

-Rukia-chan !!! reprit-il en se lançant sur elle ! ne pars pas !!

- FERME LA !!!

Ichigo envoya son père valser dans le plafond d'un coup de pied.

-Allons-y Rukia !

-heu… au revoir monsieur Kurosaki.

-reviens quand tu veux rukia-chan, dit yuzu en lui souriant.

-merci yuzu. Au revoir Karin !

-A plus rukia.

Ichigo et rukia quittèrent la maison en direction du magasin d'urahara.

- tu es sure de vouloir rentrer pour les fêtes ? je ne te comprend pas. Dès que tu vas arriver, Byakuya va t'enfermer et tu ne pourras rien faire.

-hé ! Nii-sama n'est pas un tortionnaire ! Je peux sortir quand je veux ! Et puis…

Rukia leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber.

-… c'est la seule période où je peux être un peu seul avec lui !

-pff ! Soupira Ichigo ! Franchement, je ne te comprendrai jamais. Bon on est arrivé.

Le temps de quelques au revoir et rukia s'engagea dans la porte sous le regard impuissant d'Ichigo. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'elle y retournait, il avait peur que la soul society ne la lui vole. Mais c'était son choix.

De retour à la soul society, Rukia traversa la porte et se retrouva en face de…

-Nii-sama ! dit rukia surprise.

-okaeri nasai, rukia ! Je t'attendais. Viens, rentrons chez nous.

-Hai, nii-sama ! dit rukia avec un large sourire.

Byakuya se retourna et prit la route suivit de près par rukia enchantée de la surprise qu'il venait de lui faire.

-rukia, commença byakuya, je te trouve bien silencieuse quelque chose ne va pas.

-heu, non nii-sama, répondit-elle timidement. C'est juste que… je suis contente que tu m'es attendue, finit-elle en rougissant.

-je vois. Viens près de moi rukia.

De plus en plus étonnée, rukia s'exécuta tout de même.

-rukia, tu ne penses pas qu'il est normal qu'après avoir été séparé de sa sœur un frère soit là pour l'accueillir à son arrivée.

-mais nii-sama a tellement de travail d'habitude, je pensais que tu serais trop occupé et qu'on ne se verrait que ce soir.

-ne t'en fais pas renji s'en occupe. Pour une fois… laisse moi profiter de ma petite sœur, finit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

-heu… tout de même, laissez tout ton travail à renji, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda rukia perplexe.

Au même moment à la sixième division.

-fukitaicho, ce rapport vient d'arriver de la huitième division.

-attend une seconde hisagi, dit renji en posant le téléphone, posez-le ici.

-abarai fukitaicho, j'ai besoin de votre signature pour cette commande pour la quatrième division, dit un second shinigami en entrant.

-abarai-san, les nouvelles recrues sont arrivées, dit un troisième shinigami.

-fukitaicho, je viens chercher les rapports pour la dixième division, ajouta un quatrième shinigami.

-vice capitaine abarai, hitsugaya taisho voudrait que vous signiez ce formulaire d'urgence, dit un cinquième shinigami.

-monsieur, vous avez une réunion de vice-capitaine dans dix minutes à la onzième division !

-ON SE CALME !!! Finit par exploser Renji ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquez, je suis déjà submerger de travail, grommela t-il en montrant la pile de dossiers posée sur son bureau et qui menaçait de s'écrouler sur lui.  
Le silence se fit dans la salle avant qu'un autre shinigami n'arrive.

-abarai fukitaicho, le vice-capitaine kira me fait vous dire de ne pas oublier votre rendez-vous de 4 heures.

-j'ai besoin de cette signature.

-vous allez être en retard.

Renji soupira. C'est vraiment ingérable quand le capitaine décide de s'absenter ici, se dit-il.

Dans le domaine des Kuchiki, rukia et byakuya viennent d'arriver. Comme à chacun de ses retours, rukia eu droit à une véritable haie d'honneur.

-bienvenue, Rukia-sama, dirent en cœur tous les domestiques.

Rukia était sur le point de leur répondre quand une voix l'interrompit.

-okaeri, rukia-sama. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme.

-… Eichi-dono ?! Reprit rukia, surprise que cet ancien qui ne la considérait pas comme de la famille lui adresse la parole.

-J'espère que votre séjour sur terre s'est bien passé, ajouta le vieil homme.

-oui, très bien.

-vous devez être fatiguée, veillez regagner votre chambre, rukia-sama.

Rukia ne savait pas comment interpréter ces paroles. Ce préoccupait-il réellement pour elle, ou était-ce une façon de lui dire que sa place était dans sa chambre, enfermée, comme Ichigo l'avait prédit une heure auparavant.

-rukia ?

La voix de byakuya fit revenir rukia à elle-même.

-rukia, tu as effectivement l'air éprouvée. Tu devrais suivre le conseil Eichi et aller dans ta chambre.

-… oui, tu as raison nii-sama, finit par conclure rukia en se forçant pour sourire.

Rukia se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, suivie par cinq domestiques. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle était de retour dans cette maison et déjà elle avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Je souhaiterais rester seule, dit rukia en refermant la porte devant ses servantes.

-mais rukia-sama…

-de grâce, je peux me débrouiller seule !

Les servantes ne répliquèrent pas et s'en allèrent. Seule dans sa chambre, Rukia se regarda dans un miroir.

-et dire que je suis revenue pour te voir… et déjà tu m'envoie dans ma chambre… comme une prisonnière. Finit-elle pleine de mélancolie.

De son côté, Byakuya s'était installé dans sa chambre. Il avait allumé un cierge devant la photo de sa femme et la regardait sans parler.

-Hisana, finit-il par réagir, cette fois-ci je vais me comporter comme le frère que tu voulais que je sois pour rukia.

-excusez moi, fit une voix à la porte.

-oui ?

-byakuya-sama, les tenues que vous avez demandez sont prêtes.

-bien, apportez sa tenue à Rukia et préparez la.

-Hai, byakuya-sama !

La servante partit et toqua à la porte de rukia.

-Quoi ? Je veux être seule ! répondit doucement rukia

-rukia-sama, commença la jeune fille, excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais byakuya-sama m'a demandé de vous apporter votre nouvelle tenue et de vous aidez à l'enfiler.

Rukia partit ouvrir la porte en courant presque.

-Nii-sama a choisi une tenue rien que pour moi ? demanda t-elle incrédule.

-oui, rukia-sama. Et il voudrait que vous l'enfiliez de suite.

Rukia ne se fit pas prier pour mettre le kimono que byakuya lui avait fait coudre personnellement.

Pendant qu'elle l'aidait à s'habiller, rukia dévisageait avec attention la jeune fille.

-je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. Tu es nouvelle ici ?

-c'est exact rukia-sama.

- comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Haya, rukia-sama.

-tu n'as pas besoin de toujours rukia-sama à la fin de chaque phrase, et puis, tu peux m'appeler rukia ou rukia-san. Tu sais, les manières et moi…

-je regrette rukia-sama, mais je ne peux me permettre une telle familiarité avec l'héritière de la famille kuchiki.

-l'héritière… tu dois faire erreur, s'amusa rukia.

-… vous êtes prêtes rukia-sama, ce kimono vous va à ravir.

Rukia se regarda dans la glace. C'est vrai que ce kimono lui allait vraiment bien, ce qui la rendait encore plus heureuse, puisque cela signifiait que byakuya connaissait sa morphologie et que donc, il s'intéressait un peu à elle.

-Rukia-sama est très jolie, ajouta Haya doucement.

-merci beaucoup… mais tu es très jolie toi aussi.

-Arigatou rukia-sama, mais je le suis moins que vous.

-rukia ? fit byakuya à travers la porte.

-heu… oui, nii-sama ? répondit la jeune shinigami avec un peu d'hésitation.

-si tu es prête, tu veux bien sortir, j'aimerais aller quelque part avec toi aujourd'hui.

-oui oui, je suis prêtes, fit rukia en ouvrant la porte directement.

Byakuya était là, devant elle, avec une tenue assortie à la sienne. Elle resta sans voix.

-Et bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi me fixe tu comme ça ?

-pour… pour rien nii-sama.

-bien, alors allons-y.

Ils prirent la route en direction d'une section dans laquelle rukia n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds : le cimetière des familles nobles. Seuls les membres des quatre grandes maisons y étaient enterrés et pour cette raison, seuls les membres des mêmes familles avaient le droit d'entrée dans ce lieu de haute noblesse. Mais pourquoi Byakuya l'amenait t-elle ici, dans ce lieu où elle n'avait jamais eu le droit d'y aller même après son adoption, sur les ordres du vieux Eichi-dono.

Byakuya s'arrêta devant deux tombes cote à cote. Rukia pu y lire le nom des parents de byakuya et vit la photo de sa mère. Une belle shinigami aux cheveux noirs, si belle, qu'on en comprenait mieux pourquoi byakuya était si craquant. Elle était fascinée par cette photo, ce visage qui semblait refléter le caractère d'une femme d'une grande gentillesse.

-Père, Mère, commença Byakuya. Je viens vous présenter quelqu'un d'important aujourd'hui.

Rukia sursauta légèrement en entendant les paroles de byakuya.

-Rukia, fit-il en se tournant vers elle et en lui donnant la main. Approche.

Rukia attrapa la main que lui tendait byakuya et s'approcha timidement.  
-Père, Mère, je vous présente votre fille, ma sœur, Rukia. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de venir vous la présenter, mais, puisque c'est ma sœur, c'est également votre fille. C'est une Kuchiki à part entière. Rukia, ce sont tes parents aussi désormais.

Rukia ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se sentait bizarre. Après toutes ces années, Byakuya se décidait enfin à l'accepter entièrement. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé chez le capitaine.

-Rukia ? Tu veux allumer un cierge avec moi sur la tombe de nos parents ?

_Nos_ parents ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Byakuya venait bien d'utiliser un pluriel commun pour eux. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond et s'avançait près de son père. Après avoir fait une prière commune, Byakuya et Rukia se relevèrent.

-Rukia, il y a une autre chose que je voudrais te montrer. Suis-moi.

Byakuya tendit la main à Rukia qui hésita à la prendre puis la saisit finalement. Ils partirent ainsi vers la sixième division.

Justement, dans la sixième division, il régnait un mini chaos dû au fait que le vice-capitaine n'arrivait pas à gérer le travail que son capitaine fait d'habitude.

-Mais comment le capitaine fait-il pour faire régner l'ordre ici ! Ça fait même pas une journée qu'il est parti et c'est la panique générale !!!

-heu, fukitaicho… fit un shinigami

-quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que j'ai oublié de remplir ou de signer.

-et bien ! Je vois que le travail de capitaine ne te plait pas trop, renji !

-Kuchiki taisho ! s'écria renji qui en son sein intérieur lui sautait dans les bras. Ca alors ! Je n'espérais pas vous voir aujourd'hui, enfin si un peu, mais je croyais que vous seriez absent toute la journée ?

-je le suis !

-ah bon ? Pourtant vous êtes bien là !

-fait comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu.

-ah non ! Je refuse ! Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez tenir cette division en ordre ! moi j'abandonne !

-tu veux tâter de senbozakura, lança byakuya en dégainant légèrement son katana et en lui jetant un regard sombre.

-heu… non ça ira, balbutia renji apeuré, je m'en sortirais.

-et bien voilà. Ca c'est le renji que je connais.

Byakuya sourit légèrement et rentra dans la bibliothèque.

-j'ai rêvé où il vient de me faire un compliment ? Et mais… il m'a sourit !!! il est peut-être malade ?

-arrête de raconter n'importe quoi renji !

Renji se figea en entendant la voix de rukia.

-à t'entendre on croirait que nii-sama est un monstre !

- tu peux parler toi ! Tu es sa sœur donc forcément il est plus tendre avec toi, cria t-il envers la jeune fille. Et d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici. Tu n'es pas censé être sur terre.

-Je suis venu pour les fêtes. Ca te pose un problème ?

-Oui un gros !! À cause de toi je vais me retrouver submerger de travail !!

-si tu faisais bien tes rapports tous les jours comme nii-sama te le demandait tu ne serais pas aussi débordé comme tu dis !

Et voila. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, Renji et Rukia se disputaient. Mais bon, c'était leur façon de se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient.

-c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ? fit byakuya en sortant de la bibliothèque.

-c'est lui qui a commencé, répondirent rukia et renji en même temps.

Byakuya soupira.

-On y va Rukia, finit-il en se remettant en route.

-D'accord ! A plus tard renji

-wè c'est ça !

De retour chez eux, Rukia et Byakuya s'installèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Rukia était génée, c'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre de byakuya. Ils s'assirent face à face à sa table basse.

-Rukia, je voudrais te montrer ceci.

Byakuya sortit un livre et le déposa sur la table.

-tiens, regarde.

Rukia s'empara du livre et l'ouvrit. Elle resta stupéfaite.

-c'est…

-oui, c'est Hisana. Ce livre était l'album de ta sœur. Je tiens à ce que tu le gardes avec toi.

-mais, pourquoi ?

-Avant d'être ma femme, elle est ta sœur. Il te revient donc légitimement. J'ai gardé cet album près de moins toutes ses dernières années car c'était la chose que je chérissais le plus au monde. Mais désormais j'en ai plus autant besoin.  
-Nii-sama…

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je porterai toujours le souvenir d'Hisana en moi et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

-Mais ce livre représente beaucoup plus pour toi. Moi je n'ai pas connu Hisana-sama alors qu'elle était ton épouse. C'est à toi qu'il revient.

-Je veux que tu gardes cet album rukia. Il est plein de choses merveilleuses qui te permettront de découvrir ta sœur. Et puis… comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à chérir désormais.  
-byakuya…

-désormais, c'est toi que je chérirai le plus, rukia.

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il veut me chérir, comme sa sœur, se dit-elle. J'attend ça depuis tellement longtemps.

-Rukia, je veux tout savoir de toi. Je me rends compte que je ne te connais presque pas bien que tu vis depuis près d'un siècle ici. Dit moi ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, ta couleur préférée ton…

-Byakuya-sama…

La voix fatiguée qui interpella le capitaine à ce moment là le mit légèrement de mauvaise humeur.

-qu'y a-t-il Eichi ?

-je dois vous parler d'une chose importante.

-Cela ne peut-il attendre une semaine ou deux ?

-hélas non.

Byakuya soupira et se leva. Il prit le livre et le donna à rukia avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-désolé pour cela. Je viendrai te voir un peu plus tard.

Il quitta sa chambre. Rukia resta sur un petit nuage pendant quelques minutes, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Le soir venue, Rukia partit se coucher plutôt tard. Elle avait diner seule et avait attendue son frère toute la soirée, en vain. Byakuya étant en discussion sérieuse avec le vieux Eichi et cela depuis plus de quatre heure. Elle se mit au lit et regarda la couverture du livre qui était juste posé à côté d'elle. Elle le prit, mais n'osa pas l'ouvrir. Byakuya entra alors dans la pièce.

-Byakuya-sama ?

-Rukia ? Désolé, je pensais que tu dormais déjà.

-ce n'est rien. Que fais-tu là ?

-je… voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit. Tu n'as pas encore ouvert le livre ?

-non…

-… je comprends. Prend ton temps. Passe une bonne nuit.

-merci nii-sama. Toi aussi.

Byakuya quitta la pièce sous le regard admiratif de sa sœur qui avait encore du mal à croire au changement radical d'attitude de son frère. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre, elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait.

Dans sa chambre, Byakuya n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Devant la photo d'Hisana, il se sentit perdre ses moyens.

-Hisana… Que dois-je faire ? Je ne voudrais pas que rukia pense que je me sers d'elle… mais, je ne peux pas enfreindre cette règle. Que ferais tu à ma place ?...Hisana…


	2. Chapter 2: Byakuya à contre coeur

Chapitre 2 : Rukia sous surveillance, Byakuya à contre cœur

-rukia-sama ! rukia-sama !

Rukia tira sa couverture sur elle et fit signe de ne pas entendre cette voix qui l'appelait.

-rukia-sama, réveillez vous !

-hmm, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rukia se redressa et cligna cinq fois des yeux avant de voir un peu plus clair. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne.

-c'était un rêve ! dit-elle en se laissant retomber sur son lit et en baillant.

-non rukia-sama, c'est moi, haya !

-hein ?

Rukia se redressa rapidement. Elle se leva et empoigna sa robe de chambre avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Haya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-rukia-sama, venez avec moi c'est important.

-quoi ?

Sans explication, haya attrapa rukia par la main et l'entraina hors de la propriété en courant. Elle s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sombre du seireitei.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? il ne fait même pas encore jour.

-je dois vous mettre en garde rukia-sama.

-me mettre en garde ? Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi m'avoir emmené si loin ?

-les murs ont des oreilles vous connaissez ce proverbe terrien ?

-heu… mouais ?

-hier j'ai surpris par mégarde un bout de la conversation en Eichi-dono et votre frère.

-et alors ?

-rukia-sama, il était question d'un arrangement.

-Un… arrangement ?

-je ne sais pas si cela vous concerne ou plutôt votre frère, mais dans tous les cas…

Haya pris une mine attristée.

-rukia-sama, je ne vous connais que depuis hier, mais je sais à quel point les arrangements quelque soit leur nature peuvent briser un cœur, alors…

Haya prit les mains de rukia et les serra très fort.

-rukia-sama, soyez ferme sur vos positions.

Rukia ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Haya semblait si apeuré.

-c'est gentil de te préoccuper pour moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Haya-san ! Finit-elle par dire, byakuya-sama me protègera contre Eichi-dono.

-j'espère que vous avez raison, rukia-sama.

-mais oui, allons, rentrons, le jour va bientôt se lever et comme je suis réveillée, j'ai bien envie de préparer le petit déjeuner pour nii-sama.

-rukia-sama sait cuisiner ?

-Bien sûr, quelle question ! Allez viens !

Une heure plus tard, Byakuya sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea comme chaque matin vers la pièce principale de sa résidence pour prendre son petit déjeuner, et comme chaque matin il eut droit aux salutations d'usage.

-Bonjour, Byakuya-sama, firent en cœur tous les domestiques rassemblés.

-Bonjour Byakuya-sama, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

Byakuya ne daigna même pas répondre au vieil Eichi et partit s'installer à sa place. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Rukia. D'ordinaire quand elle était à la soul society, elle était toujours présente à tous les repas à ses côtés. Et même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, il appréciait d'avoir sa présence à côté d'elle.

-où est rukia ?

-heu, rukia-sama est…

-je suis là nii-sama.

Rukia entra dans la salle avec un plateau dans les mains sous les yeux étonnés de Byakuya. Sans un mot, elle s'avança et déposa un plat devant byakuya.

-tiens, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui.

Byakuya jeta un œil sur le contenu de son assiette et discerna une masse jaunâtre mélangé à un peu de noir et de blanc.

-qu'est ce que c'est exactement ? demanda t-il un peu dégouté.

-je sais que nii-sama aime les œufs au petit déjeuner alors je t'ai préparé des œufs au plat ! et j'y ai ajouté quelques épices.

-je vois ça, reprit byakuya pas rassuré.

-allez goute, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses.

Byakuya avala sa salive pour se donner du courage et prit sa fourchette. Tous les domestiques le regardaient du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction. Il ramena la fourchette à sa bouche et avala doucement la mixture de son assiette. Il sentit son estomac se nouer au contact de la nourriture mais il sentait aussi le regard inquisiteur de rukia posé sur lui. Il se força donc à manger la totalité de son assiette.

-alors ? dit rukia doucement une fois qu'il eu fini son assiette.

-le gout était assez… spécial.

-spécial ?

-c'est pas tout mais je dois aller au bureau moi.

Byakuya se sauva avant que rukia n'ait le temps de lui poser d'autres questions.

-mais, nii-sama…

-ne vous en faite pas rukia sama, fit Eichi en s'avançant, je suis sure qu'il a aimé.

Rukia jeta un regard de mépris au vieil homme. Elle ne dit rien et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

-j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de sortir aujourd'hui rukia-sama.

-je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai l'intention de faire vous regarde Eichi-dono… sauf votre respect.

-cela me regarde dans la mesure où votre frère m'a chargé de votre éducation.

-de mon… éducation ?

Rukia se retourna surprise.

-Il est temps pour vous rukia-sama d'en apprendre plus sur votre famille.

-mais, ça fait plus d'un siècle que je suis…

-il est des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, répliqua Eichi. Je vous attends dans un quart d'heure dans le bureau.

Eichi sortit de la salle, laissant Rukia perplexe.

-dites-moi, fit rukia aux domestiques, pourquoi s'intéresse t-il soudainement autant à moi ?

A la sixième division, Byakuya venait d'arriver. En entrant dans son bureau il y trouva un désordre monstre et son vice-capitaine assoupi.

-renji ! fit-il doucement

-oui, quoi ? Où faut-il signer ? répondit renji en sursautant. A, c'est vous taisho !

-renji, ne me dit pas que tu as passé la nuit ici.

-non taisho, sauf si vous me dites que le soleil s'est levé entre temps.

Byakuya soupira et partit s'installer à son bureau.

-heu, taisho… Vous êtes un peu pâle, ça va ?

-Va me chercher un comprimé pour la digestion.

-quoi ? Vous avez fait la fête hier soir taisho ?

Byakuya jeta un regard sombre à renji.

-je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, renji revint avec un comprimé et un verre d'eau.

-Dit moi renji, est ce que Rukia sait cuisiner ?

-Rukia…

Renji se tut cinq seconde et éclata de rire.

-elle vous a préparé à manger !! HAHAHA ! Mon dieu ! Normal que vous soyez pale !!

-…

- HAHAHA ! Faut être dingue pour manger la cuisine de Rukia ! Elle y est aussi douée qu'en art plastique ! HAHAHA !!!

-Chire, Senbozakura !

Des pétales de cerisiers s'envolèrent et dans le bureau et on entendit Renji poussé un hurlement. Peu de temps après Byakuya quitta le bureau.

-renji, je prends ma journée. Je te confis la division.

Renji rampa jusqu'au niveau de son capitaine.

-Non taisho !! je vous en supplie, pas encore une fois !

Byakuya ne fit pas le moindre geste envers son vice-capitaine et quitta la division.

De retour chez les Kuchiki.

-Et c'est ainsi que Byakuya premier fonda la réputation du clan Kuchiki… Rukia-sama, vous m'écoutez ?

Rukia était entrain de s'endormir pendant qu'Eichi-dono lui détaillait l'arbre généalogique de la famille kuchiki. Elle serait mieux entrain de siroter un bon chocolat chaud où alors à la treizième division avec son capitaine.

-Rukia-sama !!

-Oui quoi ? Grogna Rukia en sortant de ses rêves.

-vous n'avez pas écouté un mot de ce que je vous ai dit.

-Mais si.

-à oui ? Alors dites moi, qu'à fait de particulier Byakuya premier ?

-heu… il a planté le cerisier de la famille ?

Eichi soupira. Ca n'allait pas être simple de faire de cette péronnelle une digne Kuchiki.

-Rukia-sama, vous ne semblez pas comprendre que c'est important de bien maitriser son arbre généalogique.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce changement d'attitude soudain envers moi dans cette maison. Qu'est ce qui se trame ?

-Rukia !

Rukia se retourna en entendant la voix qui venait de l'appeler.

-Nii-sama ! Tu es déjà de retour !

-j'ai pris ma journée.

-encore ?

-Eichi-dono, je pense que la leçon a assez duré pour aujourd'hui.

-mais byakuya-sama, il faut que…

-j'ai dit que c'était assez.

Eichi ne répliqua pas et sortit de la pièce. Byakuya partit s'installer près de Rukia.

-pour tout te dire, j'avais l'intention d'aller rendre visite à Jushiro-dono, alors je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être m'accompagner.

-oh oui avec joie !!

Peu de temps après Rukia et Byakuya se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers de la treizième division.

-Kuchiki-san !!! s'écria Kiyone en se lançant sur elle !! Kuchiki-san, que je suis contente de te revoir !!

-bonjour Kiyone comment vas-tu ?

-Rukia, je vais parler à ton capitaine en privé, tu peux nous rejoindre plus tard si tu le souhaite.

-bien sûr, nii-sama.

Byakuya s'éloigna sous le regard étonné de Kiyone.

-dis-moi, c'est juste une impression ou kuchiki-taisho est… moins froid ?

-non, il a changé tu as raison. D'ailleurs, tout le monde a changé chez moi !

Dans la chambre d'Ukitake, Byakuya s'est installé à son chevet.

-Senpai, comment vous sentez vous ?

-Byakuya, fit-il en s'asseyant dans son lit, ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste une crise passagère. D'ici deux jours tout ira bien.

- Je l'espère. Rukia est ici.  
-tu es venu avec Rukia ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-pour tout te dire, je suis devant un dilemme.

- explique-moi ça.

Pendant ce temps, Kiyone et Rukia s'était éclipsées hors de la division. Enfin, s'était plus Kiyone que Rukia qui s'était éclipsé.

-Kiyone-san ! Je ne dois pas m'éloigner de byakuya, je suis venue avec lui !

-oui oui ! On sera de retour rapidement. Il n'aura même pas le temps de remarquer notre absence.

-si tu le dis, mais où m'amènes-tu ?

-ah ah ! C'est un secret !

De retour chez Ukitake.

-mais c'est terrible !

-je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais plus été aussi anxieux depuis la maladie d'Hisana.

-Je ne comprends… mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Byakuya.

-J'espérais que tu me dises le contraire, que je puise lui éviter une telle destinée. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû l'adopter.

-Ne culpabilise pas Byakuya. Je pense que Rukia est très heureuse de pouvoir être appelée ta sœur, et ce quelque soit le calvaire que tu lui fais endurer.

-…

-Elle comprendra, j'en suis sûr.

Kiyone et Rukia était arrivées à destination, ce qui veut dire, devant les quartiers de la huitième division.

- pourquoi sommes-nous ici !

-chute rukia-san ! Suis-moi discrètement.

Silencieusement, Kiyone entraina Rukia dans une infiltration jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement des officier de la huitième section.

-regarde rukia-san !

Kiyone montra à Rukia un jeune shinigami Brun qui s'entrainait à manier le katana.

-Oui et quoi donc ?

-tu ne le trouve pas trop craquant.

-tu m'as fait traverser tout le seireitei en shunpô juste pour venir regarder ce shinigami ?

-ma sœur dit que c'est un parent de Kyoraku taisho. C'est dommage, ça veut dire qu'il est noble. Je n'ai pas de chance.

- pff… s'il t'intéresse lance-toi, au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort sous prétexte qu'il est noble. Mais…

Rukia remarqua qu'une jeune shinigami était installé non loin du jeune officier et l'observait avec attention. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle s'approcha de lui avec une serviette en main.

-je la connais celle-là, c'est Haya !

-qui ?

-elle travaille chez nous !

-hm hm !

Rukia et Kiyone n'osèrent pas se retourner.

-je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici vous deux ? dit nanao en replaçant ses lunettes.

-Nanao-chan ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir !

-DEGUERPISEZ !!!

Les deux shinigamis ne se firent pas prier pour prendre leurs jambes à leur coup et retourner à la treizième division. Ils y trouvèrent Byakuya qui semblait attendre Rukia.

-Ah, tout de même ! Où étais-tu Rukia ?

-heu…

-en fait, je ne veux même pas savoir, on s'en va.

-mais, je n'ai pas vu ukitake-taisho.

-Jushiro-dono a besoin de se reposer. Tu le verras un autre jour.

-bon très bien.

- En route.

Rukia ressentit de la froideur dans la voix de Byakuya. Aurait-il déjà fait une croix sur ses résolutions de la veille ? Elle s'était mise un peu en arrière de son frère, sentant la tension qu'il y avait.

-Rukia, pourquoi restes-tu à l'écart ?

-pour… pour rien nii-sama.

Byakuya ne voulut pas insister. Après tout si elle voulait rester derrière, ça la regardait.

Arrivé à leur résidence, Byakuya invita Rukia à venir dans sa chambre.

-Rukia, commença t-il, je suppose que tu n'as pas encore ouvert l'album de ta sœur.

-non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps.

-oui… Rukia, je dois te dire quelque chose, ajouta byakuya d'une voix grave.

Il ajouta quelques mots, des mots qui donnèrent l'impression à Rukia d'avoir été poignarder.

-Je suis désolé Rukia, sincèrement, je ne peux rien y faire. C'est la règle.

-c'est pour ça que tu es devenu si gentil du jour au lendemain.

-non rukia je t'assure…

-c'est pour ça, que tout le monde semble autant s'intéresser à moi d'un seul coup.

-il ne faut pas te méprendre Rukia. On s'intéresse à toi parce que tu le mérite parce que tu es…

- Une Kuchiki, dit elle en regardant byakuya droit dans les yeux avec un regard triste. Je comprends nii-sama, ajouta Rukia en se levant. Excuse-moi, je vais dans ma chambre.

Rukia quitta la chambre tête basse. Byakuya resta là, dans sa position. Il tourna la tête et jeta un regard désespéré à la photo d'Hisana.

-Hisana, est ce vraiment l'unique solution ?... ma pauvre petite sœur.

Dans sa chambre, Rukia s'écroula sur son lit avant de fondre en larmes.

-pourquoi ?... Renji, Ichigo… Qu'est ce que je vais devenir.

….

Ndlr :

Voila un second chapitre qui ne lève pas les questions qui se posaient au chapitre précédent, bien que je donne un indice tout de même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	3. Chapter 3: l'incompréhension de renji

Ndlr : le début de ce chapitre est un flash-back

Chapitre 3 : Renji et Rukia : la promesse de l'enfance, l'incompréhension du vice-capitaine

_-Rukia !! Rukia tu es là !!_

_Dans la forêt qui bordait le quartier d'Inuzuri faisait raisonner la voix de renji à la recherche de sa jeune amie. Rukia était au sommet d'un arbre regardant au loin en direction du seireitei._

_-ah ! Je t'ai trouvé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- rien, ça ne te regarde pas !_

_-t'as pas besoin d'être si antipathique !_

_-tss. Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?_

_-on va aller pécher avec les autres. Tu veux venir avec nous ?_

_-wè pourquoi pas ?_

_Rukia et renji descendirent de l'arbre avec une rapidité fulgurante pour se rendre à la rivière._

_Le soir venu, Ils décidèrent de dormir à la belle étoile, mais renji semblait préoccuper de voir son amie aussi silencieuse._

_-renji ? Finit-elle par dire, tu crois en l'amour ?_

_-c'est quoi cette question à la con ?_

_-répond moi crétin !_

_Renji rougit un peu en regardant rukia._

_-heu… ça dépend. Oui, je crois en l'amour._

_-tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'une femme du Rukongai a épousé un noble récemment. Tu ne trouves pas ça extraordinaire ?_

_-extraordinaire ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_-idiot ! Quand tu es noble tu ne dois épouser que quelqu'un de sang noble. Ce type n'a pas hésité à renier cette loi pour épouser celle qu'il aime. Ce doit être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire._

_Renji remarqua que les yeux de Rukia pétillaient de joie._

_-je m'en fiche._

_-pardon ?_

_-je m'en fiche parce que je ne me marierai jamais… sauf…_

_-sauf quoi ? demanda rukia en le regardant._

_-sauf si la fille en question a les cheveux noirs, de grands yeux bleus, un sourire angélique…_

_Rukia était pendue aux lèvres de renji qui se sentit gênée._

_-… et si elle sait cuisiner, ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! Conclu t-il !_

_-imbécile !_

_Rukia balança quelques pierres à Renji qui riposta de la même façon. Une fois bien épuisée, rukia et renji finirent par s'écrouler l'un à coté de l'autre._

_-renji ?_

_-hm…_

_-promet moi que tu ne te marieras jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi._

_-HEIN ? Ru…rukia, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Hahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Je te taquine ne t'en fait pas. En tout cas moi je ne me marierai pas avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas._

_Renji se tut et regarda rukia avant de se recoucher._

_-Je te promets de ne pas te laisser te marier avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimeras pas._

------------

Rukia regardait la lune en se remémorant son enfance avec Renji. A ce moment là elle était encore libre de choisir sa destinée. Byakuya frappa à sa porte et entra. Il partit s'installer prêt d'elle.

-la lune est belle n'est ce pas ? dit-il.

-oui, c'est vrai. Quand j'étais petite avec renji on regardait souvent la lune ensemble.

Byakuya regarda rukia. De profile elle était vraiment le portrait craché d'Hisana. Il sentit de l'émotion remontée et se fit violence pour ne pas craquer devant rukia.

-Hisana aussi adorait regarder le clair de lune. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

-…

-rukia, tu sais, c'est la règle et je n'y peux rien...

-je me rappelle que déjà toute petite je t'admirais beaucoup nii-sama, sans même te connaitre.

Byakuya fut assez surpris d'entendre ça.

-j'avais énormément de respect envers ce noble qui n'avait pas hésité à défier toutes les lois pour épouser celle qu'il aimait même si elle n'était pas de sang pur.

-ah je vois.

-je te respecte et je t'admire énormément nii-sama. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me plierai à la règle. Je en veux pas que tu ais d'autres ennuis à cause de moi.

- pardonne-moi rukia…

-mais de quoi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de la vie merveilleuse que tu me permets d'avoir. Ce que tu me demandes de faire ne permet même pas de rembourser un tier de la dette que j'ai envers toi. Je t'assure.

-rukia…

-je suis ravie, finit rukia les larmes aux yeux.

Byakuya se leva et prit rukia dans ses bras. Celle-ci se mit alors à pleurer de plus bel sans que Byakuya ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Byakuya qui la déposa délicatement dans son lit avant de sortir.

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya fut debout de bonne heure et déjeuna seul.

-Byakuya-sama, je vais faire réveillez Rukia-sama. Il n'est pas normal que vous déjeuniez seul, dit Eichi.

-Non, laissez la dormir.

-mais Byakuya-sama.

-Ecoutez Eichi-dono, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle doit se plier à votre loi que vous aller en faire ce que vous voulez. Je reste le chez de cette demeure et si je vous dit de la laisser dormir, j'entends que vous m'obéissiez.

Byakuya se leva et partit pour sa division de très mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il se mit au travail directement. Renji arriva environ une heure plus tard et fut assez surpris de voir son capitaine déjà là.

-Bonjour Taisho !

-Bonjour renji ! se contenta de dire byakuya sans lever les yeux de ses registres.

Renji sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas embêter son capitaine et partit s'asseoir à sa place. Cependant, une question le travaillait.

-heu, taisho, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-vas-y

-je me disais, comme rukia est rentrée pour noël, j'aimerais bien passer la voir pour lui remettre son cadeau…

-depuis quand as-tu besoin de mon autorisation pour voir rukia ?

-heu non… je voudrais avoir ma journée pour pouvoir aller lui choisir son cadeau.

-je vois. Tu peux avoir ta journée Renji.

-C'est vrai ?

-mais je doute que Rukia ait du temps à t'accorder actuellement, ajouta byakuya en regardant son vice-capitaine.

-ah, et pourquoi ça ?

-elle doit préparer un mariage.

La phrase de Byakuya eut un effet dévastateur sur Renji. Comment ? sa Rukia va se marier ?

-elle a beaucoup à faire, poursuivit Byakuya, alors si tu la trouve, tu auras beaucoup de chance.

Renji ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne savait même pas que Rukia était amoureuse, alors en plus, apprendre qu'elle allait se marier !!!

Rukia venait de se réveiller et déjà les servantes l'habillaient pour une visite au clan kyoraku. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et fut suivit par une large escorte. Normale, une visite officielle de telle noblesse nécessitait une escorte officielle. Et évidemment, le vieil Eichi faisait partit de l'escorte.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les kyoraku, elle eut envie de s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, mais elle tint le coup. Pour elle, pour son frère.

-Taisho ! fit renji en s'appuyant violemment sur la table de son capitaine imperturbable. Vous ne pouvez pas laissez faire ça !

-c'est son choix !

-mais elle l'a fait parce qu'elle n'en avait pas justement.

-c'est la règle. En temps qu'unique héritière du clan Kuchiki, c'est a elle qu'incombe cette tache.

-Unique héritière ? Mais vous êtes héritier vous aussi ?

-renji, les affaires de la famille kuchiki ne te regarde pas !

-mais celle de rukia si ! Comment pouvez-vous la laisser faire ça ! Vous êtes son frère non ? Vous devez la protéger.

-TU CROIS PEUT ÊTRE QUE C'EST DE BON CŒUR QUE JE LA LAISSE ALLER FAIRE CA !!!

Byakuya avait explosé. Renji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son capitaine, si calme, si posé d'habitude venait de laisser transparaitre un sentiment de colère.

-renji, ne te mêle pas de ça !

Chez les kyoraku, rukia prenait le thé en compagnie du shinigami qu'elle avait aperçu la veille.

-Je m'appelle Kyoraku Shinji, enchanté de te rencontrer Kuchiki rukia-sama.

-moi de même, Shinji-sama.

-on m'avait venté votre beauté mais j'étais loin de la vérité.

-merci du compliment, fit rukia complètement fermée.

-hm, hm, toussota Eichi derrière.

-je veux dire, votre compliment me va droit au cœur Shinji-dono ! reprit Rukia

-ma mère est enchantée que vous ayez accepté sans aucune objection notre rencontre.

-c'est tout à fait normale, après tout, ne sommes nous pas destiné à devoir vivre ensemble très prochainement ?

-oui, vous avez raison.

Rukia soupira intérieurement.

-Oncle Shunsui m'a dit que Byakuya-sama était quelqu'un de très distingué. Je dois avouer que j'appréhende un peu notre relation.

-Ne vous en fait pas Shinji-dono, nii-sama n'est pas le monstre qu'il n'y parait.

-j'en suis rassuré ! Encore un peu de thé rukia-sama ?

-avec plaisir, Shinji-dono.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser faire cette bêtise ! Je vais aller lui parler !

-renji, reste ici. Pour la troisième fois, cela ne te concerne pas.

-je ne la laisserai pas gâcher sa vie ! Finit renji en quittant la pièce.

-incorrigible ce renji. Il ne me laisse pas d'autre choix.

Byakuya décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de la dixième division.

-bonjour Hitsugaya taisho ! Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je crois que vous avez besoins de quelqu'un pour accompagner votre vice-capitaine dans sa prochaine mission sur terre… mon vice-capitaine serait enchanté de l'accompagner.

Renji était perché sur l'arbre proche de la chambre de rukia en l'attendant. Elle ne tarda pas à rentrer d'ailleurs.

-quel soupe au lait ce mec, lança t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- alors pourquoi veux-tu vivre avec ?

Rukia regarda du côté d'où venait la voix.

-Renji ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Tu vas avoir des problème si Eichi-dono te trouves ici.

-Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es entrains de faire ?

-je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-pas la peine de mentir, Kuchiki taisho m'a tout raconté. As-tu oublié tes promesses ?

Rukia ouvrit grand les yeux.

_-RUKIA ! Rukia attend !_

_Renji retenait rukia par le bras alors qu'elle essayait de s'éclipser au plus vite._

_-renji lâche-moi !_

_-oui je vais le faire mais avant… maintenant que tu es noble, tu ne peux plus faire ce que tu veux, mais promet moi juste de ne jamais faire quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite._

_-…_

_-promet le… au nom de toutes ses années qu'on a passé ensemble._

_-c'est promis._

-Rukia, tu vas le regretter !

-qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Je serai peut-être heureuse !

-arrête les bobards ! ça va contre tout ce que tu as toujours cru !!

-Abarai fukitaicho ! fit une voix derrière eux. Matsumoto fukitaicho vous attends pour passer la porte des âmes.

-quoi ?

-j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous y conduire de gré ou de force.

Renji comprit directement que c'était l'œuvre de son capitaine.

-c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour m'éloigner, pff. C'est bon j'arrive.

-renji…

-rukia…

Avant de se sauver, renji embrassa rukia.

-je ne tiendrai pas ma promesse, désolé. Soit heureuse avec ton nouvel époux.

Renji disparut laissant Rukia sur place, encore sous le choc de ce baiser volé. Ce n'est que quand elle revint à elle qu'elle réagit.

-mon époux ? Quel époux ? Mais je ne vais pas me marier !


	4. Chapter 4: le souvenir d'hisana

Chapitre 4 : le souvenir d'hisana

Rukia n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Renji l'avait embrassé. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer pour qu'ils réagissent comme cela ?! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi avait-il parlé d'un mariage.

-Rukia-sama ?

Voila. Une fois de plus, son rang la ramène sur terre (_ndlr : enfin on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça mais bon ^^_).

-Rukia-sama, désirez vous que je prépare quelque chose en particulier pour le diner de ce soir ?

Décidemment. Voila que maintenant même la cuisinière lui demandait son avis avant de préparer le repas. Rukia n'arrivait pas à analyser ses propres sentiments. Elle était contente de voir qu'enfin on s'intéressait à elle dans cette maison, mais de savoir que c'était à cause de cette stupide loi, cela atténuait carrément sa joie. Elle soupira un grand coup.

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal.

-mais rukia-sama, votre frère m'a recommandé de ne préparer que ce que vous m'ordonneriez.

-Bon ben faîtes, je ne sais pas moi, un canard laqué avec du riz.

-et en dessert ?

-même le dessert vous ne pouvez pas le choisir toute seule ?

-ce sont les ordres !

- a la la ! Faîtes une tarte aux cerises, conclut rukia en regardant en direction du grand cerisier de la cour.

-bien, rukia sama !

La cuisinière s'éclipsa, laissant rukia seule dans sa chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à renji et à ce baiser une fois de plus. Un baiser, un simple petit geste qui en disait long sur les sentiments de renji envers elle.

-crétin, murmura t- elle en tournant la tête.

Son regard se posa sur le livre que Byakuya lui avait donné deux jours auparavant. Il était peut-être temps pour elle de commencer à le feuilleter. Après quelques hésitations, il décida finalement de le prendre et se dirigea vers le jardin. Elle s'installa sous le cerisier et resta là, à regarder la couverture.

********

Byakuya s'était rendu au cimetière sur la tombe de sa femme. Il était là, debout, sans bouger, sans rien dire, à fixer la tombe d'Hisana.

-Hisana, ça y est, le processus est en marche, pensa t-il.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour rukia à cet instant précis.

-dit Hisana, fit-il à haute voix, tu te souviens de nos années de mariage ?

**Flash-back**

-Hisana-sama ! Non je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas à faire ça !!!

La cuisinière se lamentait, ne sachant comment arrêter sa toute nouvelle maîtresse.

-allons allons ! fit Hisana en lui souriant, ça me fait plaisir de cuisiner. Et puis c'est le rôle d'une épouse de cuisiner pour son mari !

-mais Hisana-sama ! Si byakuya sama apprend que je vous ai laissé cuisiner, je vais me faire réprimander !

-mais non ! Je lui dirai bien que c'est moi qui ai insisté. Ne vous en faites pas !

-Hisana-sama !

La cuisinière capitula. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise, Hisana n'était pas prête à lâcher les fourneaux.

Hisana venait tout juste d'épouser Byakuya. Cela faisait à peine une semaine, et elle avait encore du mal avec tous les protocoles de noblesse. Elle était d'un naturel hyper actif et elle se voyait mal rester toute la journée à ne rien faire et à attendre sagement que Byakuya veuille bien rentrer. C'est pourquoi elle s'impliquait dans toutes les tâches domestiques, au grand damne des anciens qui se refusait à croire que c'était cette femme là qui allait assurer une descendance au clan. Ils avaient tous d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée de lui faire comprendre que les domestiques étaient là pour faire les taches ménagère. Tous, sauf un, Eichi, qui s'était opposé au mariage de Byakuya et qui mettait un point d'honneur à rejeter cette femme.

-Hisana-sama, laisser cette vaisselle, je la rangerai plus tard, fit une servante !

-je donne juste un coup de main !

-ce n'est pas votre rôle ! fit sèchement Eichi en arrivant par derrière. Hisana sama, mettez vous bien dans le crane que votre rôle ici c'est de donner un héritier à Byakuya-sama et rien d'autre. Que vous brilliez dans toutes les taches domestiques, cela m'est bien égal. Concentrer vous sur le pourquoi de votre union et de grâce, arrêter de faire ce qui vous passe par la tête.

-mais, commença Hisana.

-il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Vous n'êtes pas dans une vulgaire bâtisse du Rukongai ici ! Vous êtes dans le clan kuchiki ! C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça pour nous que vous ne soyez pas de sang pur, alors si en plus vous faites les taches ménagères où allons-nous !

Hisana comprit à cet instant tout ce qu'impliquait son mariage. C'est vrai qu'à ces yeux, elle avait épousé Byakuya seulement par amour. Mais en l'épousant, elle avait également fait une croix sur sa vie si simple qu'elle menait au Rukongai.

Ce soir là, lorsque Byakuya rentra, il était particulièrement heureux.

-Hisana ! Hisana ! Tu ne devineras jamais !cria t-il en rentrant dans le salon. Je connais enfin le nom de mon zampakutô ! C'est senbozakura ! Hisana… Hisana ? Où es-tu ?

Byakuya trouva sa femme assise dans le jardin, un livre en main. Elle avait tourné la tête en l'entendant et lui avait gentiment sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la trouvait bizarre. D'habitude quand il rentrait elle était dans le salon à l'attendre ou alors dans la cuisine. Mais là…

-Félicitation Chéri ! Je suis très contente pour toi !

Hisana affichait réellement un visage réjoui ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer immédiatement son mari.

-mais dit-moi, toi qui es toujours si calme, tu as également bondi comme ça quand tu as entendu son nom ? Ajouta Hisana amusée de voir son byakuya émerveillé comme un petit garçon devant un nouveau jouet.

-bien sur que non, j'ai ma fierté, fit byakuya en rougissant un peu.

-oh mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte mon petit chou, dit Hisana en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Byakuya rougit fortement avait de répondre au câlin de sa femme par un doux baiser. C'était le moment qu'il aimait le plus dans la journée, le moment où il la retrouvait et rien que pour ça, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir bravé les interdits de la noblesse.

-Excusez-moi byakuya-sama, Hisana-sama, le repas est servi.

-très bien on arrive, fit Hisana en se détachant de l'étreinte de byakuya. Tu viens chéri ?

-oui, j'ai toujours hâte de voir ce que tu m'as préparé de bon pour le dîner, ajouta byakuya en lui prenant la main.

- heu oui… ce n'est pas moi qui ai préparé le diner.

-ha bon, et pourquoi ? répondit byakuya surpris.

-… le repas va refroidir dépêchons nous !

Le soir dans leur chambre, Byakuya eut la confirmation que quelque chose s'était brisée en sa femme. Leur étreinte n'avait pas la même intensité que d'habitude.

-Hisana chérie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien.

Byakuya la força à se retourner et à le regarder dans les yeux. Un moment de complicité, de sentiments intenses.

-hé, commença byakuya en dégageant le visage d'Hisana de sa mèche rebelle, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

- byakuya… non ce n'est rien.

-tu es sure ?

-oui. Il vaut mieux dormir.

Les années passent inexorablement. Au bout de trois ans, L'amour entre Hisana et Byakuya reste cependant toujours aussi intense. Rien ne semble pouvoir ternir leur bonheur. Du moins pour eux. Du coté des anciens, l'humeur n'est pas au beau fixe.

-je l'avais dit, s'écrit Eichi dans la salle du conseil de la famille kuchiki. Cette femme n'est pas digne d'être une kuchiki. Trois ans qu'ils sont mariés et toujours pas d'enfants ! Normalement Byakuya-sama devrait déjà avoir commencé à éduquer son fils.

-c'est vrai que c'est un léger problème.

-un léger problème ? Un léger problème ? répéta Eichi ! Moi j'appelle ça un gros problème ! Dès ce soir je vais en parler à Byakuya-sama.

-il ne vous écoutera pas de toute façon !

-oh si il m'écoutera !

Hisana de son côté était particulièrement gênée, au point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler à cœur ouvert devant Byakuya. Byakuya lui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il se fichait d'avoir un enfant ou pas tant qu'elle était là. Mais voilà. Il venait d'intégrer la sixième division et était encore plus absent qu'avant. Ce soir là quand il rentra après une mission d'un mois sur terre, c'est une Hisana pâle qu'il trouva.

-bienvenu chez toi, Byakuya-sama ! fit Hisana en saluant byakuya avec tous les honneurs dus à son nom.

-Hisana, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'agenouiller pour me saluer.

Pas de réponse. Juste une inclinaison respectueuse. Byakuya s'agenouilla aussi et lui prit les mains avant de l'embrasser.

-Voila comment je veux que ma femme m'accueille.

Hisana lui sourit et allait lui répondre quand Eichi l'interrompit.

-Byakuya-sama, je dois vous parler.

-ça ne peut pas attendre, je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec ma femme.

-non byakuya-sama, ça ne peut pas attendre.

A contre cœur, Byakuya suivit Eichi laissant Hisana seule dans le salon.

-j'espère vraiment que c'est important, fit Byakuya en allant s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Byakuya-sama, voilà maintenant trois ans que vous êtes marié et j'attire votre attention sur le fait qu'aucun enfant n'a encore vu le jour.

-et alors ?

- Excusez-moi Byakuya-sama, mais je pense qu'il est temps de prendre des mesures.

-pardon ?

-si votre épouse n'arrive pas à vous donnez l'héritier dont vous avez besoin, il serait judicieux que vous pensiez à prendre une autre épouse.

Byakuya se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où allez-vous Byakuya-sama ?

-Eichi-dono, je n'ai pas épousé Hisana pour qu'elle me fasse un enfant mais parce que je l'aime. Ce n'est pas un utérus sur patte. Laissez la un peu tranquille !

Le repas se passa dans un silence religieux et au moment de se coucher, Byakuya proposa à Hisana de lui brosser les cheveux.

-pourquoi ? répondit-elle surprise.

-ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupé de toi.

-tiens, fit Hisana en lui donnant sa brosse.

Byakuya se plaça donc derrière elle et commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

-alors, les recherches pour retrouver ta sœur, ça donne quoi ?

-toujours rien, fit Hisana en soupirant.

-tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je m'en mêle ? Il suffirait que je claque des doigts pour que nos agents secrets se mettent à sa recherche.

-non, je t'ai déjà assez attiré d'ennuis comme ça.

Byakuya arrêta son geste en sentant la voix de sa femme flétrir.  
-qu'est ce que tu racontes Hisana ?!

- pardonne-moi Byakuya, je ne suis même pas capable de te donner un enfant.

-Hisana…

-je ne comprends pas…

Byakuya l'enlaça par derrière et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

-arrête ! Je t'aime Hisana ! C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Byakuya… Merci !

Cependant, un matin de printemps…

-BYAKUYA !!! BYAKUYA !!!

Byakuya était en service à sa division en temps que 3ème siège. Il planchait déjà sur des dossiers lorsqu'il vit Hisana déboulée comme une furie dans son bureau, se qui ne manqua pas de le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Hisana, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? dit byakuya en se disant que l'image de l'officier zen qu'il essayait de se forger allait être ruinée.

-Byakuya, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer...

Hisana s'arrêta et regarda le visage anxieux de Byakuya.

-quoi ? quoi ?

-je… je suis enceinte !!

Byakuya resta un instant sans voix avant d'afficher un large sourire.

-c'est vrai tu en es sure ?

-oui ! le médecin me l'a confirmer. Tu vas être papa à l'automne !

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de prendre Hisana dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avant de sortir du bureau et de retourner chez lui. Enfin ! enfin, Eichi allait fiche la paix à Hisana. Une atmosphère de festivité s'installa dans la maison en même temps que l'annonce de cette grossesse. Hisana pensait enfin que son bonheur n'était plus loin, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver sa petite sœur pour être parfaitement comblée. Mais c'était sans compter avec le destin.

Deux mois après l'annonce de sa grossesse, Hisana tomba malade alors que Byakuya était en mission. Lorsqu'il revint trois mois plus tard, il fut sous le choc de trouver sa femme amaigrit et incapable de se lever. Elle tenta tout de même de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

-Hisana, fit byakuya en lui prenant la main, mon amour !

-byakuya-sama ! Quelle joie de te voir !

-ne parle pas tu vas te fatiguer !

-je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su être assez forte pour maintenir notre enfant en vie !

-ne dis pas de sottise ! C'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû m'alarmer en te voyant si pâle. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir en te laissant seul ici.

-tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire, byakuya.

Byakuya l'embrassa sur le front et se leva. D'un pas énervé, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eichi et l'empoigna par le col.

-que lui avez-vous fait ? cria t-il avec colère.

-Bya… byakuya-sama, je ne peux… plus respirer.

-POURQUOI EST-ELLE DANS CET ETAT ? EICHI !!!

-la… la colère vous égare.

-je vous en prie byakuya sama lâchez le !! firent plusieurs domestiques qui tentant d'arrêter byakuya.

-byakuya, lâche-le s'il te plait, murmura Hisana appuyée sur le mur.

-…Hisana, fit byakuya en se retournant et en lachant Eichi, qu'est ce que tu fait debout !

Byakuya courut soutenir sa femme sur le point de s'écrouler et la ramena dans sa chambre.

-personne n'est responsable de mon état, byakuya.

-je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule Hisana, plus jamais.

La culpabilité, le remord. Voila ce que ressentait Byakuya. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir laisser seule.

A partir de cet instant, il la veilla jour et nuit, abandonnant son poste de shinigami, oubliant ses devoirs. Il n'ait plus d'yeux que pour elle. Un matin particulier où les fleurs commençaient à fleurir, Hisana sentait son esprit partir.

-Byakuya, tu es là ? Chuchota t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés.

-bien sur Hisana.

-je voudrais que tu gardes mon livre avec toi et que tu le donnes à ma sœur lorsque tu l'auras trouvé.

-tu le feras toi-même mon amour.

Hisana ouvrit les yeux et regarda Byakuya longuement.

- Byakuya, embrasse-moi.

-hein ?

- embrasse-moi s'il te plait.

Byakuya s'exécuta et vit une larme roulée sur la joue de sa femme. Même dans la maladie, ses lèvres avaient toujours le goût de tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et il le sentait.

**Fin du Flash-back **

-Hisana, Si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que je t'embrassais, je n'aurais jamais cessé de le faire.

Un vent se souleva, faisant flotter les cheveux et le foulard de Byakuya.

-J'ai promis trois des promesses que je t'ai faite. Maintenant je vais tenir la dernière.

********

De retour chez lui, Byakuya partit dans la chambre de rukia pour savoir comment s'était déroulé la rencontre. Il ne la trouva pas et s'aventura dans le jardin scandant son nom à tue-tête. Rukia qui s'était assoupie sous le cerisier se réveilla et pencha la tête pour regarder son frère. Une fraction de seconde, Byakuya crut voir Hisana et cligna des yeux.

-nii-sama ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda rukia étonnée de voir son frère aussi surpris.

-non rien. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-je voulais lire l'album d'Hisana-sama mais je me suis endormie.

-je vois.

Byakuya s'assit près de rukia.

-est-ce que tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi ?

-…

-ce sera plus simple pour toi je pense. Je comprends que tu appréhende un peu.

-tu as raison nii-sama… mais avant… est-ce que c'est toi qui a dit à renji que j'allais me marier ?

-je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je lui ai dit que tu préparais un mariage.

-mais tu t'imaginais bien qu'il allait croire que c'était moi qui me mariais.

-oui, et comme je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans les détails avec lui, je n'ais rien dit pour le contredire.

-ça l'amuse de faire tourner renji en bourrique on dirait, pensa rukia. Mais pourquoi l'avoir envoyé sur terre ?

-ça c'est pour qu'il ne te dérange pas dans tes démarche de rencontre avec la famille Kyoraku. Au fait, ça c'est bien passer ?

-oui… à part qu'Eichi-dono ne m'a pas laisser une seconde de répits.

-je suis désolé pour ça. Il était comme ça aussi avec Hisana. Je devrais intervenir.

-ce n'est pas la peine nii-sama. Ce n'est que pour quelques semaines. Après il recommencera à m'ignorer comme avant et je serai de nouveau tranquille.

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le raisonnement de Rukia, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

-et puis… je suis quand même contente de devoir me plier à cette loi. Au départ je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Mais maintenant ça va. Je te dois bien ça nii-sama. Et Shinji à l'air gentil.

-as-tu… as-tu déjà vu sa mère ?

-pas encore. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si elle n'est pas assez joli, je m'opposerai à son mariage avec toi.

Une nouvelle fois Byakuya sourit devant la naïveté de sa sœur. Elle semblait ne pas avoir vraiment compris la loi. Mais on n'en était pas encore là.

-Bon, ne parlons plus de ça pour le moment. Et si on ouvrait enfin cet album.

-… oui.

Byakuya posa sa main sur celle de Rukia et ensemble, ils ouvrirent le livre.

_-« pensée de Hisana Kuchiki… »_

*****************

-bon, si j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'as dit, Byakuya veut marier rukia.

-exact.

-et pour t'éloigner il t'a envoyé ici avec rangiku-san

-exact

-et tu as laissé rangiku-san pour venir m'avertir pour que j'aille, une fois de plus, sauver rukia.

-exact.

Ichigo cligna trois fois des yeux en faisant tout pour ne pas perdre son calme.

-je peux te poser une question renji ?

-hein ?

-pourquoi es-tu venu sur terre gentiment en obéissant à l'ordre de byakuya ?

-c'est que… zabimaru ne peut pas vaincre senbozakura alors…

-je le crois pas ! T'as toujours peur de lui !

-hé ! C'est mon capitaine ! Et la dernière fois qu'on s'est battu j'ai bien failli y rester alors que toi tu l'as déjà vaincu.

-tu avoues donc que je suis plus fort que toi ? Ajouta ichigo avec malice.

-ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-si on suit ton raisonnement c'est pourtant à cette conclusion là qu'on arrive !

-tu veux te frotter à moi pour confirmer que tu as tord ?

-et bien allons-y !

Renji soupira.

-non ichigo on n'a pas le temps. Il faut aller aider rukia.

-pourquoi faire ? si elle est consentante je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêlerais.

-tu vas la laisser faire cette bêtise !!! je pensais que tu tenais plus à elle que ça.

Ichigo regarda renji avant d'éclater de rire.

-c'est ça ! Tu es amoureux de rukia !!

-c'est faux, répondit renji en rougissant !

-alors pourquoi tu rougis !

-JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ELLE ! Qui pourrait être amoureux d'une tête de mule comme elle !

***********

-atchoum !!!

-tu as pris froid rukia ?

_**To **__**be**__**continued**__**… **_


	5. Chapter 5: au sein du clan kyoraku

Chapitre 5 : Au sein du clan Kyoraku

Dans le manoir des Kyoraku, Haya se dirige vers la pièce principale. Elle hésita un peu avant de pousser la porte puis le fit finalement. Dans la pièce, se tenait Shinji en compagnie d'une autre jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. L'arrivée d'Haya semblait ravir le jeune garçon mais l'expression du visage de l'autre fille témoignait d'un certain agacement.

-Haya ! fit Shinji avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour, Shinji-sama.

-Haya, pourquoi n'arrives-tu que maintenant ? Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée tu sais. Tu n'es pas rentrée de la soirée. Fit la jeune fille

-veillez accepter mes excuses, Hitomi-sama. Byakuya-sama m'a demandé de rester auprès de Rukia-sama toute la nuit parce qu'elle était un peu fiévreuse.

-Rukia est malade ? s'écria Shinji

-non, ne vous en faites pas Shinji-sama. Elle était un peu fatiguée c'est tout. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ses derniers temps et il est normal qu'elle se soit affaiblie.

-ouf !

-tu as l'air de beaucoup te préoccuper de la santé de cette jeune fille, Shinji. Elle t'a fait de l'effet on dirait. Tu devrais dire à maman que tu veux l'épouser comme ça tout serait réglé.

-ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Hitomi ! C'est juste qu'elle m'est sympathique et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit malade.

-je te trouve bien attentionner envers une fille que tu ne connais que depuis deux jours. Allez avoue que tu es amoureux d'elle.

-Hitomi arrête je t'ai dit.

-mais il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Et puis comme ça si tu l'épouses, maman ne sera pas obliger d'épouser son frère ! Allez, Shinji-chan !

-d'abord, même si je l'épousais, maman devrais également épouser byakuya-sama. Ensuite, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre alors je ne vais certainement pas épouser Rukia-sama pour te faire plaisir. Et pour finir, de quel droit tu oses m'appeler Shinji-chan !! je te rappelle que je suis plus âgé que toi.

-de seulement trois minutes ! Tu ne vas pas chipoter non plus petit frère.

-bien sûr que si ! C'est moi l'ainé ici.

-je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'auto-déclarerais l'ainé, on est jumeaux.

-c'est maman qui a dit que j'étais le plus grand.

-elle a juste dit ça pour que tu arrêtes de la harceler avec tes questions.

-et bien, je vois que mes chers neveux s'entendent toujours aussi bien, fit une voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Les jumeaux qui étaient entrain de se chamailler arrêtèrent immédiatement et Hitomi s'élança dans les bras de son oncle.

-Oncle Shunsui ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

-comment va ma nièce préférée ?

-tu sais quoi, Shinji est amoureux de Rukia Kuchiki !

-C'est faux, protesta le jeune garçon.

-Allons Shinji, n'ait pas honte de tes sentiments. Et puis, Rukia-san est très jolie, c'est normal qu'elle te fasse de l'effet. Elle a des mensurations tout à fait respectable et je suis prêt à parier que…

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir, Shunsui reçu un sceau d'eau sur la tête, ce qui l'obligea à se taire. Il se retourna et offrit un grand sourire.

-Megami, comment tu vas ?

-c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, nii-sama. Fit l'interpellée en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour maman, dirent en cœur hitomi et Shinji.

-bonjour mes chéris. Bonjour, haya, fit elle en remarquant la jeune fille qui se tenait debout dans un coin.

-maman, maman, Shinji va épouser rukia.

-c'est faux ! Maman ! Hitomi n'arrête pas de raconter des bêtises !

-je ne dis pas des bêtises !

-si !

-non !

-si !

-y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Conclut hitomi pour faire taire son frère.

-… Maman !! Fit le jeune garçon en dernier recourt.

-Hitomi chérie, arrête d'embêter ton frère. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas l'heure de ta leçon de cuisine. Haya, accompagne la se préparer.

-Oui madame, fit haya en prenant la direction de la sortie.

-ce n'est pas juste, grommela la jumelle. Tu prends toujours la défense de Shinji. Pourquoi tu m'aimes moins que lui ? Pleurnicha t-elle.

-allons allons, je vous aime autant tous les deux, fit megami en posant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

-je ne te crois pas… mais peut-être que si tu me passais ta carte de crédit pour faire du shopping cet après-midi, j'arriverai à te croire.

Megami soupira avant de tendre sa carte à sa fille.

-tiens, et essaie d'être raisonnable, n'est ce pas ?

-comme toujours. Merci maman, je t'aime, conclut la jeune fille en s'éclipsant.

-j'arrive pas à croire que tu te fasses avoir à chaque fois maman, fit Shinji en s'approchant de sa mère pour lui faire un câlin.

-et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que mon petit garçon soit déjà dans une des grandes divisions de la soul society !

-à ce propos, fit Shunsui, tu ne devrais pas déjà être à la division.

-Heu…

Shinji regarda vite sa montre et pâlit sur place avant de en toute hâte.

-Chéri, tu oublies ton zampakutô ! cria Megami, mais le concerner était déjà loin.

-tes enfants sont de vrais perles, fit shunsui en allant s'asseoir.

-tu trouves ? Mon fils vit sur une autre planète, il est chétif et distrait. Ma fille est un exemple même de victime de la société de consommation, est mesquine et manipulatrice. Ils passent leur temps à se disputer et quand ils ne le font pas, ils préparent une bêtise. Mon dieu, Byakuya va s'enfuir dès qu'il les verra.

-Mais non voyons.

-Ah tu crois, ah tu crois ? Déjà qu'il ne doit pas avoir une bonne image de moi.

-et pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il ne te connaît même pas.

-peut-être, mais il sait que je suis ta sœur. Donc il doit se dire que je te ressemble.

-raison de plus pour être tranquille.

-vraiment, voyons voir, fit megami en allant s'asseoir devant son frère. Tu es paresseux, arrogant, ivrogne et coureur de jupons. Ca suffit ou tu veux que je continus ?

-non ça ira. Ecoute megami, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Je ne connais pas de femme qui puisse faire une meilleure épouse que toi, je t'assure. Tu n'as été mariée que 3 ans, mais regarde, tu as réussi à élever toute seule tes deux enfants pour en faire des personnes responsables.

-oui, c'est vrai… tu as peut-être raison.

-bien sûr que j'ai raison.

Juste à ce moment, une grosse explosion se fit entendre dans la maison.

-qu'est ce que c'était ?! Fit megami en se levant brusquement.

-CETTE FOIS C'EST LA DERNIERE ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! MADAME KYORAKU !

-madame, je vous en prie, calmer vous ! fit haya en courant derrière la cuisinière.

La cuisinière entra dans la salle réellement en colère.

-Madame Kyoraku ! je démissionne ! Je n'arriverai jamais à faire de votre fille une bonne cuisinière.

-mais, voyons vous ne pouvez pas…

-trouvez lui un autre professeur ! Moi, J'ABANDONNE !

La cuisinière quitta la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-HITOMI ! cria Megami

-oui maman, fit la jeune fille tout doucement en entrant dans la pièce.

Megami resta sans voix lorsqu'elle vit sa fille rentrée toute couverte de caramel.

-alors dit moi, qu'as-tu fais pour que madame Yoshina soit dans cet état ?

-du pop-corn maman.

-du pop-corn ?

-oui ! Tiens t'en veux ? fit la jeune fille en tendant un tas de maïs carbonisé

Megami voulut répliquer mais elle se contenta de soupirer.

-Va prendre une douche ma chérie.

-tout de suite. Tu viens Haya ?

-oui, Hitomi-sama.

-non haya, j'ai un autre travail pour toi.

-mais maman, fit Hitomi

-pas de mais. Tu peux bien te passer d'elle non ?

Hitomi ne s'opposa pas à sa mère et partit rapidement.

-Megami-sama ?

- excuse-moi haya, j'aimerais que tu ailles apporter son arme à Shinji s'il te plait.

-oh ! bien sûr Megami-sama, je vais le faire tout de suite.

Haya prit avec précaution le zampakutô de Shinji et partit en direction de la huitième sous le regard malicieux de Shunsui.

-cette fille…

-hein ?

-quel lien elle a avec tes gosses ? Je me suis toujours posé la question.

- C'est la fille de l'ancienne nounou des jumeaux. Elle a été élevé en même temps qu'eux. En fait, elle est un peu comme ma deuxième fille. Elle est très proche de Hitomi.

-et de Shinji aussi vraisemblablement.

-Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes. Ils étaient proches effectivement, mais c'était quand ils étaient petits.

-si tu le dit… qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-heu… rien. Rien du tout.

************************************

-Eichi-dono, vous ne pouvez pas ! Byakuya sama a interdit a quiconque de déranger rukia-sama.

-je suis sur qu'elle fait semblant, elle n'a rien du tout.

-Non ! Eichi-dono !

Eichi ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Rukia avec fracas. Celle-ci était entrain de regarder les photos d'Hisana dans son lit et fut surprise de l'intrusion du plus vieux membre de la famille dans sa chambre.

-Eichi-dono, je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?

- il parait que vous êtes malade.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin effectivement.

-vous vous moquez de qui ? Tout ce que vous voulez c'est empêché le remariage de byakuya-sama.

-quoi ? Mais non !

-alors que faites vous dans votre lit !

-je vous l'ai dit, je suis MA-LA-DE !

-je vais vous démontrer que tout ce passe dans votre tête. Donnez-moi ce livre !

-hé !

-confisqué !

-vous n'avez pas le droit ! fit rukia en se levant du lit !

-ah ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! Simulatrice, comme votre sœur ! Allez ! On se remet au boulot !

-alors ça… rendez moi ce livre !

-pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas mis au boulot. L'avenir de ce mariage repose sur vos épaules alors prenez votre rôle au sérieux pour une fois.

**********************************

_Et si on allait voir du côté de renji et ichigo_

-ICHIGO !!! BAKKA !!! Tu vas te bouger oui ?

-renji, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là !

Ichigo était devant sa fenêtre et regardait renji qui l'agressait verbalement, alors qu'il venait juste de se réveiller.

-je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'étais pas mes oignons cette histoire de mariage, alors fiche moi la paix et retourne à ta mission. Au fait, elle consiste en quoi cette mission avec rangiku-san ?

-à faire du shopping.

-hein ? Toshirô vous a envoyé ici pour faire les boutiques ?

-hé ! Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est ce que rangiku a dit. Elle a du raconté encore un bobard au capitaine hitsugaya pour venir ici. C'est vrai que les prix sont dix fois plus bas qu'à la soul society.

-si tu le dit.

-ichigo ! Rukia va se marier et tu comptes rien faire !

-Quoi ?! Nee-san va se marier ! fit Kon en sortant de nulle part. Pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu ? qui est l'énergumène qui va l'épouser. Je refuse. Non !

-LA FERME TOI ! J'vous jure !

Ichigo soupira.

-bon, je veux bien aller faire un saut à la soul society. Mais je n'interviendrai pas.

-de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin que tu interviennes. Je veux juste que tu occupes le capitaine Kuchiki.

-en gros, c'est moi qui vais risquez ma vie pendant que tu seras censée sauvée Rukia ?

-exactement.

-n'importe quoi.

**************************************

-Shinji-sama !

Shinji qui tentait de rentrer en douce dans la huitième division sans se faire remarquer entendit la voix de Nanao derrière lui.

-Nanao fukutaicho ! bonjour, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-vous avez 28minutes de retard.

-désolé.

-puis-je savoir où est votre zampakutô.

-ben, juste… mince, pensa-t-il, je l'ai oublié sur la table. Heu je vais vous expliquer, fit-il tout haut à Nanao. Oncle Shunsui est venu à la maison et Hitomi racontait des bêtises donc j'ai pas vu le temps passé et maman à verser le pot d'eau sur mon oncle et Hitomi a prit la carte bleue de maman et je suis parti en courant sans prendre mon zampakutô.

-…

Nanao n'avait absolument rien compris à part que son capitaine était chez sa sœur au lieu d'être entrain de remplir ses dossiers.

-Allez chercher votre zampakutô au lieu de rester ici ! fit nanao sèchement.

-tout de suite ! fit Shinji en s'éclipsant.

-je vais finir par croire que l'étourderie c'est de famille, soupira Nanao.

Shinji de son coté était gêné d'avoir croisé sa vice-capitaine et d'avoir paru si stupide.

-Shinji-sama ?

Il leva la tête et vit Haya devant lui, son zampakutô dans les bras.

-Haya !

-tenez Shinji-sama, votre zampakutô.

-Haya…

Shinji, sourit et prit le dit épée dans ses mains.

-merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Haya.

-je ne vis que pour vous servir, Shinji-sama.

-hé, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formelle quand on est seul, hein Haya !

Shinji attrapa Haya par la taille et la rapprocha de lui avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-Shinji, si quelqu'un nous voit, nous aurons de gros ennuis… et puis, je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Rukia-sama.

-ne me dit pas que tu as cru ce que Hitomi a raconté tout à l'heure !

-il faut dire que tu avais vraiment l'air inquiet pour elle.

-mais c'est juste parce que je la trouve gentille et que si elle est malade, le mariage sera annulé.

-Hitomi-sama est persuadé que tu l'aime.

-mais toi tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime.

-tu sais… j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais l'épousé. Quand j'ai entendu ce que ce vieil homme disait à Byakuya-sama, et puis Megami-sama qui m'avait écarté de toi en m'envoyant justement servir chez les kuchiki. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

-ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me perdras pas.

**************************************

-alors rukia-sama, ça avance ?

-je ne me sens vraiment pas bien eichi-dono !

-je ne suis pas comme byakuya-sama moi, je ne vais pas me laisser avoir. Aller, reprenons, nous en étions à la troisième génération.

-je… je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

-oui c'est ça !

Le truc, c'est qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie et Eichi constata assez surpris Rukia s'écroulée au sol.

*******************************************

Byakuya était entrain de remplir ses dossiers lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Byakuya-sama, je crois que vous devriez rentrer.

-si le manoir n'a pas prie feu, adressez vous a Rukia.

-justement, c'est à propos de rukia-sama. Elle s'est évanouie… allo ? byakuya-sama ?

Avant même que la servante n'est terminé, Byakuya avait quitté son bureau, très en colère. Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de rukia. Lorsqu'il y entra, il put constater qu'elle était éveillée, un léger sourire au lèvre.

-nii-sama…

-il parait que tu t'es évanouie.

-heu oui mais…

-je croyais t'avoir demandé de te reposer aujourd'hui.

-c'est ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce qu'Eichi-dono ne m'oblige à me lever.

-et pourquoi l'as-tu écouté ?

-c'est que…

-quoi ?

-il a pris le bouquin d'Hisana-sama et… heu nii-sama ?

Rukia se tût, elle sentait bien que Byakuya était énervé. Il se leva et comme il l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt lorsque Hisana était tombée malade, il avait traversé le manoir en un clin d'œil pour rejoindre Eichi. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau avec violence et lança un regard glacial au concernée qui pâlit sur place.

-ça vous amuse de désobéir à mes ordres, Eichi-dono ? Ecoutez, je veux bien faire respecter la loi ici mais pas si Rukia est malade. Alors si je dis laisser la tranquille, LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE COMPRIS ?!

-oui, byakuya-sama, fit le vieil homme plus pale que jamais.

-et je vous interdis de poser vos mains sur ce bouquin une nouvelle fois ! fit byakuya en reprenant le bouquin à Eichi.

***********************************

-maman ?

-Hitomi, tu as déjà fini d'enlever tout le caramel de tes cheveux ?

-presque. Dit moi, je peux te poser une question ?

-oui biensur mon ange.

-pourquoi tu acceptes de te remarier avec Byakuya Kuchiki ?

-parce que c'est la loi. Tu sais, lorsqu'un membre d'une famille noble a été marier une première fois et qu'après la perte de son conjoint il passe 125 ans sans se remarier, il doit former une union avec une autre famille noble. Comme byakuya a perdu sa femme il y a 120 ans et moi j'ai perdu votre père il y a 125 ans, on est obligé de se plier à cette loi.

-je trouve que c'est stupide. Tu ne seras peut-être pas heureuse avec cet homme. Il paraît qu'il est très froid.

-chérie, on ne juge pas sans connaitre. Moi le byakuya que je connais, il ne ressemble pas à celui que tout le monde décrit.

-tu l'as connus avant ?

-oui, mais ça remonte à longtemps…

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6: dans les souvenirs: part 1

Chapitre 6 : Au cœur des souvenirs (partie 1)

-Maman tu me racontes alors ? fit Hitomi en s'asseyant près de sa mère

-si tu veux.

*************************************

- Nii-san ! nii-san ! regarde, j'ai les résultats du concours d'entrée ! est-ce que je l'ouvre ?

Megami était rentrée toute euphorique dans la chambre de son frère, le trouvant à paresser, un bouquin sur le visage.

Shunsui tourna la tête ce qui fit tomber le magazine. Il s'assis au bord de son lit et fit signe à sa sœur d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta directement.

-Alors petite sœur, fit-il en déchirant l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de lui donner, prête à affronter ton destin ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Shunsui ouvrit totalement l'enveloppe et prie la lettre. Il l'a lu en silence.

-oh, non, c'est pas vrai, fit-il au bout d'un moment !

-quoi, j'ai raté le concours c'est ça ?

-mais comment as-tu fais ?

-je le présentais, fit Megami abattue.

-j'arrive pas à le croire. C'est hallucinant !

-bon ça va, inutile d'en rajouté aussi tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi brillant que toi.

-tu as eu de meilleurs résultats que moi !

-Quoi ? Réagit la jeune fille surprise.

-C'est vrai regarde ! tu es prise et avec félicitation du jury en plus !

-j'ai été prise ? j'ai été prise ! répéta Megami incrédule ! j'ai été prise !!! Finit-elle par crier en sautant de joie ! j'ai été prise, j'ai été prise !

-salut ici, fit Ukitake en entrant !

-j'ai été prise ! fit Megami en lui sautant dans les bras !

-quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre en continuant de crier de joie.

-Elle va bien Megami ? interrogea le jeune capitaine.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas, elle vient juste d'être acceptée à l'école des shinigami, c'est pour ça qu'elle est comme ça.

-Ah, tout s'explique.

Ukitake regarda son ami et parti s'asseoir près de lui.

-Et toi, ça va ?

-Oh tu sais, de toute façon, même si je lui avais dit que je refusais qu'elle y aille elle ne m'aurait pas écouté, alors.

-Shunsui, fit Megami en apparaissant avec en main deux rubans. Tu préfères le rouge ou le jaune ?

-heu… le rouge, répondit l'interpelé après réflexion.

-donc je mettrai le jaune à la rentrée ! j'ai été prise à l'école des shinigami ! Wé ! fit-elle en s'éclipsant !

-Elle est vraiment contente ! fit Ukitake abasourdi.

-Wep ! fit Shunsui en se laissant retomber dans son lit.

Une semaine plus tard

-Wah ? qu'est ce que c'est grand !

Megami était arrêté devant l'entrée de l'école entouré par Shunsui et Jushiro. Sous la stupéfaction, elle eut pour réflexe de s'agripper au bras de son frère. Celui-ci la regarda et observa une certaine peur sur son visage qui le fit sourire.

-Hé Mégami, ça va ?

-… oui, c'est juste que… j'ai un peu le traque, fit la jeune demoiselle en s'agrippant encore plus. Nii-san, tu crois que je vais m'en sortir ?

- il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne t'en sortes pas, tenta kyoraku pour la rassurer.

-il a raison, tu es vraiment douée, tout ira bien, ajouta ukitake.

-j'espère. Mais… tu ne crois pas que je vais me faire trop remarquer en arrivant avec deux capitaines ?

-tu n'es pas la seule à venir accompagner de capitaine, fit Shunsui, regarde là-bas.

Mégami jeta un œil rapide vers la direction qu'indiquait son frère et nota la présence du capitaine de la sixième division en compagnie d'un jeune garçon d'environ son âge.

-Qui est-ce, nii-san ?

-c'est le capitaine de la sixième division. Je crois que son petit fils vient lui aussi d'être pris dans l'école. Bon, on y va Mégami.

Sans lacher le bras de Shunsui, la brune s'avança dans l'école d'un pas inquiet. Comme elle le redoutait, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle dès cet instant. Gênée, s'elle s'agrippa encore plus fort à son frère.

-Calme toi Mégami ! je t'ai dis que tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-toi aussi tu tremblais comme ça le premier jour Shunsui, fit remarqué Ukitake.

-Hé ! j'étais beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle à l'époque ! Et puis d'abord comment tu peux le savoir, on ne se connaissait même pas.

-tout le monde savait bien que le fils de la grande famille Kyoraku s'inscrivait alors, tu penses bien qu'on t'a tout de suite reconnu.

-hé hé ! déjà célèbre avant même le grade, se vanta le chef de la huitième section.

-Ah ! on arrive à l'administration.

-on va enfin savoir dans qu'elle classe tu es Mégami. Oh hé ! il y a quelqu'un, cria Shunsui.

-Kyoraku-san, il ya une sonnerie, c'est fait pour ça, fit remarquer Ukitake.

-Désolé, je ne l'avais pas vu, fit le concerné en appuyant dessus.

Un jeune shinigami à lunette fit son apparition.

-Ukitake taicho, kyoraku taicho ! quel honneur de recevoir deux capitaine en même temps ici !

-Bonjour Aizen-san, fit Ukitake avec un grand sourire. Qu'est ce qu'un vice-capitaine fait ici aujourd'hui ?

-nous avons eu beaucoup de très bon résultat cette année à l'examen, et shinji-dono m'a demandé de venir aider yoruichi-dono à choisir les éléments qui suivront son enseignement spécial. Il pense que j'ai un don pour déceler les grands espoirs.

-je pense que j'ai la quelqu'un qui correspond aux critères, dit Shunsui en poussant un peu sa sœur pour la forcer à se mettre en avant.

Mégami s'avança et regarda Aizen qui lui offrit un beau sourire. Cela la gêna un peu et elle baissa les yeux.

-quel est votre nom ?

-…

-Hm hm, toussota Shunsui.

-je… je m'appelle Kyoraku Mégami.

-kyoraku ? répéta Aizen, vous êtes la sœur du capitaine Kyoraku ?

-heu… oui, répondit Mégami en rougissant un peu.

-attendez que je regarde dans ma liste. Voyons voir… ah, ça y est. Kyoraku Mégami. Vous êtes dans la classe 3A.

-C'est bien ça, Mégami-san ! tu commences dans un excellent niveau !

-Ah, oui ? s'exclama la concerné envers Ukitake.

-Oui c'est vrai ce que dit Jushiro, c'est un bon niveau… peut-être même trop haut pour un début. Je pense qu'il faudrait te mettre un peu plus bas, ce ne serait pas possible Sosuke-san ?

-Nii-san !!!! répliqua Mégami.

-mais Mégami, c'est juste pour…

-je ne veux pas changer de classe !

-alors ? qu'est ce que je fais, demanda Aizen.

Megami lança un regard plein de reproches à son frère qui capitula et la laissa dans cette classe.

En partant ils croisèrent le capitaine de la sixième division. Mégami jeta un regard inquisiteur sur le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Les 3 capitaines échangèrent quelques politesses dont elle ne retint rien du tout.

-Mégami ? tu m'entends ?

-hein ? quoi ?

La voix de son frère devenu subitement très grave et sérieuse obligea Mégami à quitter des yeux l'objet de son intérêt.

-je disais au capitaine Kuchiki que tu allais être dans une des meilleures classes et il t'a félicité.

-Kuchiki ? pensa t-elle, mais c'est une famille noble aussi, comme la notre.

-Vous semblez assez stressée, fit le capitaine. J'aurais aimé que Byakuya le soit un peu lui aussi, mais bon, il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments.

-Byakuya, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? se dit la shinigami. Quel charisme il a.

-Dans quel classe êtes-vous ? demanda le capitaine kuchiki.

-La 3A monsieur.

-Et bien, c'est effectivement une bien jolie classe. Mon petit-fils quant à lui est dans la 2A. Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant vu que Shihoin s'est personnellement occupé de lui.

-Shihoin ? Un autre nom noble ça, pensa Mégami.

-J'espère que Byakuya et vous deviendrez proche avec le temps. Qui sait, peut-être auront nous la joie de célébrer un jour vos épousailles, fit le Kuchiki en regardant en coin son petit-fils.

-Allons Kuchiki-dono, ils sont encore trop jeune et Mégami est encore une enfant malgrés son apparence, répondit Jushiro en riant pas du tout emballé par cette idée. Laissons leur le temps de déjà se connaître.

Après avoir quitté leurs parents respectifs, Mégami et Byakuya restèrent seuls. Un silence pesant s'installa rapidement, bien que l'envie dévorait Mégami de question ce jeune garçon. Mais elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et c'est l'appel à rejoindre leur classe respective qui finit par briser ce silence.

Megami rejoint donc la classe 3A. Vite, elle se lia d'amitié avec plusieurs autres Shinigami et oublia totalement l'existence de Byakuya.

De son côté, Byakuya avait aussi créé quelques liens mais pas autant que la jeune fille. Et les jours, les mois s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne s'adressent même un simple bonjour.

Au bout d'un an et demi toutefois, Megami rencontra un jeune shinigami du nom de Kira Saeba, un membre de noblesse moyenne, qui était dans une classe plus haute que la sienne. Il s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié. Et au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, avaient fini par développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Un joli petit couple s'était donc formé ainsi.

-Byakuya, il faut vraiment que je te la présente, fit Kira en s'installant en face de Byakuya avec son plateau déjeuné.

-elle est vraiment si extraordinaire que ça ?

-extraordinaire ?! elle est plus que ça ! elle est… incroyable ! je ne trouve pas de mots pour la décrire.

-une fille comme ça dans l'école et je ne l'ai encore jamais vu ?

-c'est pour ça justement que je dois vous présenter l'un à l'autre ! Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux.

****

-Hisana, comment t'expliquer, il est vraiment… prodigieux !

-mais c'est que vous êtes amoureuse Megami-sama ! fit la servante en voyant les yeux de sa maitresse pétillé.

-je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse… mais c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup être avec lui. Oh Hisana, tu crois que je fais mal ? est ce que j'ai le droit de ressentir ce genre de chose pour un shinigami qui n'est même pas des quatre maisons ?

-écoutez votre cœur mademoiselle.

-tu as raison Hisana ! il faudra que je te le présente !

-à moi ? vous n'y pensez pas mademoiselle, je ne suis que votre domestique.

-bien sûr que non, tu es aussi mon amie Hisana !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et sourirent mutuellement. C'est alors que Shunsui fit son entrée dans la chambre de sa sœur.

-Alors Megami, prête pour ta première confrontation avec une autre classe ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que oui. J'espère juste que je ne tomberai pas sur la 1C.

-il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre la 2B et la 1C tu sais. Tu as vraiment bien progressé en si peu de temps. Mais si tu veux je peux demander à ce qu'on te dispense.

-Shunsui !!! je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être traitée différemment parce que je suis ta sœur.

- mais je veux juste te protéger moi. Dit lui Hisana-san !

Hisana sourit devant l'air trop protecteur de son maître envers Megami.

De retour à l'école, Kira et Megami se recherchent mutuellement sans se trouver.

-Pourquoi es-tu si crisper Kira ! tout va bien se passer !

-je en m'inquiète pas pour moi Byakuya, mais je n'ai pas pu voir Megami et j'ai un peu peur. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

-mais non, tout est bien protéger, et puis, si tu sens son reiatsu faiblir tu pourras aller la secourir, je te couvrirai.

-c'est vrai, tu ferais ça ?

-mais oui, tu es mon meilleur ami après tout.

-ha merci, merci Byakuya, tu es un vrai frère.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! fit un professeur en entrant ! nous venant de réaliser les tirages au sort avec vos différents professeurs de combats. Voici donc la liste : la 1A contre la 2A, la 1B contre la 2D, la 1C…

-je vous en supplie pas contre la 2B ! fit Kira en croisant les mains

-je vous en prie, pas contre ma classe ! fit Megami à l'autre bout de la cour en croisant les doigts.

-… contre la 2B !

Les deux cœurs de Kira et Megami firent un bond en même temps. Leurs deux classes allaient s'affronter. Rien de bien méchant, mais que se passerait-il s'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre.

- Et pour finir, logiquement, la 1D contre la 2C. Vous allez maintenant venir tirer chacun un numéro et vous affronterez celui de la classe que vous devez affronter qui possède le même numéro.

A tour de rôles, chaque étudiant s'avança pour piocher un numéro.

-Dit moi Megami-san, tu as quel numéro ? demanda une de ses amies.

-le 26 et toi ?

-le 69. J'espère que je ne vais pas tomber sur un trop fort. Il parait que la 1C recèle de futurs capitaines !

-oui, répondit megami… j'espère que Kira n'a pas pioché le 18, pensa t-elle.

-hé ! mais la 1C ? C'est pas la classe de Saeba-kun ?

-si si.

-ma pauvre, tu dois être stressée.

-…

*

-j'ai pioché le 43, fit Kira. Et toi Byakuya ?

-le 26.

-j'espère que je ne devrai pas affronter Megami. Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à me battre si c'est le cas.

-alors messieurs ? qu'avez-vous tiré ? fit une voix sifflotante derrière Kira.

-Gin-san ! tu m'as fait peur !! j'ai tiré le 43 et Byakuya le 26.

-comme c'est amusant, j'ai un numéro qui correspond à la somme de vos deux numéros : le 69. Joli numéro pas vrai ?J'espère que cette chère Megami-san a également tiré ce numéro.

La fin de Gin eut pour effet d'éveiller une étincelle de colère en Kira. Byakuya le stoppa in extremis alors qu'il allait l'empoigner.

-si jamais tu lui fais mal…

-pourquoi ses menaces ? répondit Gin avec un sourire malicieux. Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche moi ! conclut-il en s'en allant. On se voit plus tard… les amis.

-je ne le supporte pas quand il prend ce genre de sourire, fit Kira en le regardant s'éloigner. Merci de m'avoir retenu Byakuya. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-apprend à ne pas te laisser submerger par tes émotions. Allez allons chercher nos adversaires.

**************

-bonjour, Kira Saeba classe 1C, enchanté.

-Rangiku Matsumoto, classe 2B, salut !

-Gin Ichimaru !

-Sarah Makimura, enchantée !

-Bonjour et honorée de vous rencontrer. Je suis de la classe 2B, je me présente : Megami Kyoraku.

-Megami, pensa Byakuya. C'est donc elle. C'est bien ma veine.

-heu… il y a un problème.

-non, répondit byakuya. Classe 1C, Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Byakuya ! c'est le garçon que j'ai vu le jour de ma rentrée ! je ne l'avais pas reconnu, se dit Megami.

-COMMENCEZ LES COMBATS! fit un prof !

**To be continued… **


	7. Chapter 7: dans les souvenirs: part 2

_Le petit mot de l'auteur ^^_

_Alors, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas majer mes fictions. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, quadn y a pas d'inspiration, y a pas d'inspiration =_= !_

_Bon, voici le chapitre 7 de cette fic, en attendant les majs dans la semaine de mes 3 autres fics en cours (des surprise à venir pour tous :D)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou pas) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi._

_Bonne lecture._

…**xxXxx…**

Chapitre 7 : Au cœur des souvenirs (2ème partie)

-Voulez-vous entamé le combat ?

-Non, honneur aux dames.

-Très bien.

Bien qu'intimidée, Megami dégaina son zampakutô. D'un regard serein Byakuya l'observa s'élancer sur lui.

-Trop lent, fit-il en l'évitant.

-Hein ? qu'est-ce…

-voix d'emprisonnement n°15.

****

-Hum…

-Megami-sama, comment vous sentez-vous?

-Hisana ? Comment ? qu'est ce que…

-vous avez été blessé pendant votre combat.

-vraiment ? je ne me souviens pas…

-MEGAMI !!!

Shunsui entra avec fracas dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il avait un regard inquiet, stressé et apeuré à la fois.

-Megami, tu vas bien ? j'ai senti ton reiatsu faiblir anormalement…

-nii-san, je vais bien…

-ne dis pas de sottise, regarde toi, tu es couvertes de multiples équimoses. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu fasses cet exercice. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer…

-pardon, j'ai dû être imprudente, fit Megami en détournant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je voulais juste que tu sois fier de moi.

Shunsui se calma un peu et prit les mains de sa sœur.

-Meg-san, je suis toujours fier de toi tu sais ; tu n'as pas besoin de faire quelque chose en plus.

-Mais nii-san…

-chute. Dit moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Et bien, j'étais entrain de me battre contre byakuya kuchiki. J'avais réussi à éviter son sort de kido, mais après… je ne sais plus, c'est le trou.

-… repose toi, fit shunsui en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-nii-san, où vas-tu ?

-… faire un tour chez les kuchiki.

Shunsui quitta la chambre de sa sœur sans se retourner, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait entendre. Mais il devait y aller, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ainsi cette offense faite à sa fierté. Sa sœur était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, et lever la main sur elle c'était lever la main sur lui indirectement.

-Shunsui-sama ?

Entendre la voix d'Hisana derrière lui obligea le 8ème capitaine à stopper son pas.

-Shunsui-sama… je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui ait blessé megami-sama. Lui aussi était blessé… donc… et puis, c'est lui qui l'a ramené…

-Hisana, fit Shunsui, tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

-non, fit Hisana en rougissant un peu, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une erreur.

-… ne t'en fait pas, je veux juste avoir une explication, conclut Shunsui en reprenant sa route.

- … je sais Shunsui-sama… Byakuya-sama, fit Hisana en croisant les doigts.

******

-Bah dis-moi, t'as été salement amoché seigneur kuchiki, fit Kira en finissant le bandage de la main de Byakuya. C'est un élève de second niveau qui t'as fait ça ?

Byakuya se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre nonchalamment sans répondre à son ami.

-Tu as utilisé Senbonzakura? Demanda le shinigami en prenant une cigarette dans sa poche.

-Oui.

-dangereux, ça ne fait que quelques jours que tu connais le nom de ton zampakutô.

-je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Quoi ? tu veux me faire croire que toi, Byakuya Kuchiki, le prodigieux élève de la 1C, le plus doué en kido, a été contraint et forcé d'utilisé son arme devant un étudiant de niveau inférieur ?

-t'arrête un peu de te moquer de moi ?

-je ne me moque pas de toi, je suis juste surpris, fit Kira en tirant une bouffée. Tu sais… j'ai senti le reiatsu de Megami faiblir à un moment.

-…

-mais j'avais du fil à retordre avec mon adversaire donc je n'ai pas pu aller à son secours… j'espère qu'elle va bien.

-je suis sûr que oui.

-hum.

Kira regarda à son tour vers le ciel.

-Au fait, comment s'appelait celui contre qui tu t'es battu ?

-Kyoraku Megami, répondit sèchement Byakuya

Kira laissa tomber sa cigarette avant de regarder Byakuya avec des yeux ébahis.

-tu t'es battu contre Megami ?

-oui.

-et c'est elle qui t'a fait ces blessures ?

-oui et non.

-comment ça oui et non ?

**********

-Hisana, qui est-ce qui m'a ramené ?

-c'est monsieur Kuchiki, Megami-sama. Il vous a porté jusqu'ici, mais lui aussi était blessé.

-il était blessé ?

-oui, son bras était ensanglanté, mais il a refusé que je le soigne.

-quoi ?

-« mon cas n'exige que peu de soins comparé au sien. Veillez bien sur elle. » voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Et puis il est resté ici pendant une demie heure pendant que je vous soignais avant de partir.

-il est resté une demie heure ? mais pourquoi ?

-je pense qu'il se sentait un peu coupable mademoiselle. On pouvait sentir de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

*****

- Quand je suis parti, elle commençait à se réveiller.

-… merci Byakuya. Mais, tu n'avais pas à te sentir obliger de…

-je ne l'ai pas fait comme une obligation, mais plutôt comme un devoir.

-tu es vraiment bizarre parfois toi.

- tu crois ?

-Byakuya sama ? fit une voix derrière la porte, votre grand-père souhaite vous voir tout de suite.

-aïe, tu vas te prendre un savon je le sens, fit Kira

Byakuya se leva et partit en direction de la chambre de son grand-père.

-grand-père ? vous m'avez demandé ?

-entre Byakuya.

-Oui !

Byakuya s'exécuta et partit s'installer près de son grand père.

-Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Alors ce n'était pas une rumeur, tu t'es fait battre. Qui était ton adversaire ?

Byakuya baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, elle était bien trop embarrassante.

-tu vas répondre !

-Une… une shinigami de la classe 2B.

-2B ? comme c'est pitoyable. Tu te fais battre par quelqu'un d'un niveau inférieur au tiens, tu devrais

Avoir hon…

-grand-père !!!

Le vieux Kuchiki qui se portait mal depuis quelques temps fit un léger malaise. Inquiet, Byakuya demanda l'assistance d'un domestique avant d'appeler un médecin.

Pendant que celui-ci se faisait examiner, Byakuya ruminait en son sein intérieur.

-Pourquoi ne lui dis tu pas la vérité ? Tu n'as pas perdu ton combat, Byakuya.

-… Yoruichi-sama !

-hé ! c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?!

-vous avez tout vu ?

-… Tu as pris la bonne décision Byakuya. Quand l'adversaire t'est supérieur, s'enfuir est la meilleure attaque.

- non, je suis partie pour la protéger, rien d'autre.

-… Byakuya, à ton niveau actuel, ce hollow t'aurais tué si tu avais combattu. N'aie pas honte de ce que tu as fais.

-la honte, hein ? fit Byakuya en regardant le ciel.

*********

-Hisana, il faut que j'aille chez les kuchiki.

-Non Megami-sama, vous n'avez pas assez de force.

-Mais, si je n'y vais pas, nii-san va…

- aillez confiance en lui, megami-san !!

*********

-Kyoraku-sama ? que faites-vous ici ?

-coucou Yoruichi-san ! comment allez-vous ? répondit Shunsui surpris de croiser Yoruichi à l'entrée de la demeure des Kuchiki.

-qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-pourquoi tant d'agressivité dans votre voix, cela ne vous ressemble pas.

-…comment va votre sœur ?

-…

-vous vouliez voir Byakuya par rapport à ça n'est ce pas ?

-quelle perspicacité… vous protégez votre poulain, capitaine de la seconde division ?

-Byakuya et Megami ont été attaqué par un hollow.

-un hollow ? ici, à la soul society ?

-c'est l'œuvre de kisuke, soupira yoruichi avant de poursuivre. Il faisait des recherches et l'un de ses hollows s'est échappé. Le hollow s'en est pris à votre sœur par surprise et Byakuya s'est interposé. Il a libéré son zampakutô par reflexe mais en retour il a été également blessé.

-je vois…

-il culpabilise un peu actuellement, d'autant plus qu'il se considère comme lâche du fait qu'il ait préféré mettre votre sœur en sécurité.

-… bien gentil ce garçon…

*****

-Byakuya, je vais aller voir Megami, tu m'accompagnes ? fit Kira en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

-pourquoi me le proposes-tu ?

-Je pensais que ça te plairait de savoir comment elle va. C'est quand même à cause d'elle que tu as été blessé.

-je ne suis pas ta logique… mais, je veux bien t'accompagner Kira.

*****

-Megami-sama, vous devriez rester coucher, vos blessures vont se rouvrir si vous bougez trop.

-je t'en prie Megami, j'ai vraiment envie de bouger !

-pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais ce qu'on te dit ?

Megami tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la fenêtre et aperçut Kira assis sur la branche d'un arbre juste en face de sa chambre.

-Kira, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-je m'inquiétais pour toi, fit Kira en entrant dans la piece. Tu m'es vraiment essentiel maintenant.

-Oh Kira, comme tu es gentil, fit Megami en l'enlassant.

-Et, quelqu'un d'autre voulait te voir.

Byakuya entra dans la chambre à son tour, les mains dans les poches, mais par la porte.

-Bonjour Kyoraku-dono.

-…Kuchiki-dono ?

-il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Kira en s'asseyant sur le lit près de Megami.

-Ah, j'ai bien été imprudente n'est ce pas ?

-qu'est ce que tu racontes, fit Kira en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Megami. Ce hollow t'a pris par surprise. Et puis, tu n'as jamais été entrainé pour te battre contre eux.

-… un hollow ?

-oui, fit Byakuya. Après avoir esquivé mon sort d'emprisonnement, vous vous êtes camouflé mais un hollow est apparu derrière vous et vous a attaqué.

-… je… je ne me souviens pas de ça. Cela explique mes blessures. Ce n'était donc pas vous, kuchiki-dono, j'en étais sure.

-Byakuya t'a protégé et t'a ramené ici, malgré ses blessures personnelles… Merci Byakuya, conclut Kira en le regardant. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de l'avoir protégé.

-je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était tout à fait normal, fit Byakuya en quittant la pièce. Comme elle a l'air d'aller mieux, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Je vous laisse.

Byakuya quitta la chambre de Megami, laissant les deux amoureux seules.

-Merci, Byakuya-sama !

Byakuya qui marchait dans le couloir de la demeure des Kyoraku, se demandait qui pouvait bien lui parler.

-Merci d'avoir protégé et ramener Megami-sama.

-Ha, c'est vous, la servante que j'ai vu en premier.

-Oui, je suis la dame de compagnie de Megami-sama.

-Pourquoi toi aussi tu me remercies ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

-vous avez sauvé la vie de ma maitresse, vous êtes bon, Byakuya-sama, fit Hisana en s'approchant et en prenant son bras. Mais vous aussi, vous êtes imprudent, comme Megami-sama.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Votre blessure s'est rouverte, regardez !

Byakuya jeta un œil à son bras et remarqua une tache rouge au niveau des bandages que Kira lui avait fait.

-laissez-moi vous le refaire s'il vous plait, fit Hisana en souriant à Byakuya.

Byakuya accepta en hochant la tête et suivit Hisana jusqu'à une pièce de la grande demeure.

- Asseyez-vous ici, je reviens tout de suite ! dit Hisana en s'éclipsant.

-… Quelle femme bizarre, se dit Byakuya. Mais… elle a du charme, finit-il par dire à voix haute.

-Qui a du charme ? répéta Hisana en revenant avec un bol d'eau et des bandes.

-heu… je disais juste que la pièce était belle et qu'elle avait beaucoup de charme.

-oui, c'est vrai, fit Hisana en commençant à défaire le bandage de Byakuya. C'est l'une des pièces préféré de Megami-sama. Elle est pleine de beaux souvenirs.

-vous semblez proche de kyoraku-dono…

-je l'aime beaucoup, comme si elle était ma sœur… C'est pourquoi je vous en suis reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvé.

Hisana offrit un beau sourire à Byakuya qui le fit légèrement rougir.

-Megami-sama est très active, elle ne tient pas en place. J'avais très peur pour cette journée, mais grâce à vous, elle m'est revenu presque sans trop de bobo. Merci.

-Heu… De rien, fit Byakuya un peu gêné. Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux savoir votre nom ?

-… Je m'appelle Hisana, Byakuya sama, répondit la jeune servante.

-Hisana, répéta Byakuya, c'est très joli.

**To be continued…**


End file.
